Another Captain America
by daughter of poseidon675
Summary: Everyone knows that Bucky was Steve's best friend. What if Bucky had a little sister who also got the serum but crashed in the plane with Steve. Meet Mystic America. Read about how she helps the Avenger and maybe a small twist comes into it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two S.H.E.I.L.D agents were in the plane that the two superheroes were frozen in. Everyone thought that Captain America and his partner were dead until now.

"What is this place?" One said.

"Careful." The other said when the other almost slipped on the ice. The previous agent kneeled down by the ice the two heroes were in frozen asleep in. He wiped the snow off the block of ice and looked at Captain America and Mystic America's shields were.

"Oh my god. Come look at this." The other agent came over and was shocked by the way both shields were next to each other. Almost like they were trying to protect each other from the impact of the crash.

"Lucky sons of guns." The other said and soon the two super heroes were being transported to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters to be defrosted out. A few days later Steve and Melody woke in the same room to the sound of a radio. They both sat up straight in a matter of seconds and looked at each other. A girl that looked a lot like Peggy came in the door and Steve asked her a question.

"Where are we?" Melody asked.

"Healing ward in New York City, New York." Peggy answered. Melody didn't listen to Peggy and Steve's conversation until Steve grabbed Melody's arm and busted through the wall. They both looked around frantically and ran down the hallway at the same time and speed while most of the people started to try and catch them. Soon the two super soldiers were looking over the new city when they were blocked in by a lot of black cars. Melody held onto Steve when a darker skinned man stepped out of one of the cars and closer to them.

"Hold it there soldiers." A darker skinned man called out. Both super solders turned their head to the speaker. "I'm sorry about that little show back there. We thought it would be best to break it to you both slowly."

"Break what?" Both soldiers turned asked simultaneously.

"You've both been asleep, Captains. For almost seventy years. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's just, I had a date." Both said looking at the sky.

**Chapter 1**

Both super soldiers were in the gym punching the punching bags while memories of the war were flooding their memories. The one time when they went to save Bucky from behind enemy lines and when he fell to his death. I hit the bag so hard that it flew off the chains above the ground. I felt tears fill my eyes when the memory of Bucky falling was in my mind and I fell to the ground. Steve saw me and rushed to me.

"Having trouble sleeping, too?" Fury called out to us. I wiped my eyes and walked over to my gym bag.

"We were asleep for almost seventy years. I think we have had enough for a while." Steve said while unwrapping his knuckles and did the same to me. Fury knew I wasn't going to leave his side for a while even though it has been a few months and we have gotten used to the new era.

"Then you should be out, seeing the world." Fury told us. I rolled my eyes and sat on a bench next to my gym bag.

"When we went under, the world was at war. We woke up, they say we won. They didn't say we lost." I said.

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently." Fury corrected.

"Come here with a mission, Sir?" Steve asked.

"I am."

"Trying to get us back in the world?" I asked.

"Trying to save it." Fury handed Steve a folder when he sat next to me.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." I declared.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you both. He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustaining energy. That's just what the world sorely needs." Fury said.

"Who took it from, ya?" Steve asked.

"He's called Loki. He's... not from around here. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At his point I bet anything could surprise us." I said and got up with my gym bag in hand. Steve followed my actions but went to get a punching bag.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a deep briefing packet waiting for you both at your apartment if you're interested." Fury said and Steve and I started to walk to the locker rooms.

"Is there anything about the Tesseract that we need to know now?" Fury called after us.

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve and I said together and we walked out of the room.

_**~Line Break~**_

The next day Steve, Coulson and I were on the jet going to the helicarrier. Coulson was trying to make conversation with us and I was fairly uncomfortable.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replica the serum they used on us?" Steve asked while looking at the tablet. I looked over at the tablet and saw two pictures, one of a small curly haired man and one giant green thing with curly hair.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superheroes. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Coulson said. A roar came from the screen and I leaned back a bit.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" I asked.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Coulson said and I pulled a confused look along with Steve. "He's like a, smart person." I nodded and looked at the tablet again. "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you both. Officially." We had a confused look on our faces again and he started explaining. "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." I turned my head quickly and I am guessing Steve did the same. "I mean, I was- I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Steve walked up to the front and I followed in suit. "You know, it's really, it's just a huge honor to have you on board."

"Well we hope we're the people for the job." Steve said.

"Oh you both are. Absolutely. Uh, we made some modifications to the uniforms. I had a little design put in there myself." Coulson said excitedly.

"A uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old fashioned?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Everything that's happening… the things that are about to come to life… people just might need a little old fashioned." Coulson said. I shared a look with Steve and went to go sit back down. He followed and sat next to me.

When we got to the helicarrier we all got off the jet. "Agent Romanoff, This is Captain Rogers and Captain Williams."

"Ma'am." Steve and I said at the same time. The red haired woman looked a little confused at us.

"Hi. They need you on the bridge. They're starting the phase tress." Coulson left without a word and I was glad he was gone. He was starting to creep me out a little. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you two in the ice. Thought Coulson was going to swoon. Did he ask you both to sign his Captain and Mystic America trading cards yet?" She asked when we were walking.

"Trading cards?" Both Steve and I turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Romanoff said. I looked straight ahead to see a man with curly hair shuffling to foot to foot. Probably by nervousness.

"Dr. Banner." Steve called. Banner turned around and started to walk towards us.

"Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you two would be coming." Banner said and shook both of our hands.

"Word is you can find the cube." I said and smiled at him.

"Is that the only word I mean?" He asked nervously.

"Only the one we care about." Steve said.

"Must be strange for you two. All of this." Banner widened his arms for emphasis.

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar." I said.

"Gentlemen and lady, you may want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get hard to breathe." Agent Romanoff said coming onto the conversation. A rumble came from the boat and I stumbled a little into Steve. Banner, Steve and I were all looking around at the tasks the crew was doing. Sirens were blaring and that went nothing good.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve and I asked, once again, together. Banner looked a little confused, as did Agent Romanoff.

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Banner asked. Steve, Banner and I started walking to the edge and stopped when we reached the white line. An engine was coming from under the water and a three of us took a few steps back when the ship went up a little. Steve held onto me in case I fell. "No no. This is much worse." I smiled a little still looking at the engine.

We followed agent Romanoff into what seems to be the bridge because there were a lot of workers there. And Fury was there. I looked at it in amazement and followed Steve.

"Gentlemen and lady." Steve and I walked up to Fury and each gave him ten dollars which he gladly took. I followed Steve once again to the front windows. A few minutes later I was standing by the rail with Coulson and Steve.

"I mean if it's not too much trouble." Coulson spoke up to Steve and me.

"Oh, no. It's fine." Steve and I looked away from him and around the bridge.

"They're Vintage sets. Took me a few years to collect them all. A bit lint, slight foxing around the edges." Coulson said and Steve and I looked to him.

"We got a hit." An agent said. Our attention was turned to him. "67% match. Wait, cross that 79%."

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stugartt, Germany." The agent replied. "28th Cunning Straza."

"He's not exactly hiding."Another agent said.

"Captains." Steve and I both looked up to Fury. "You're up." I nodded and went to go get my new suit.

It was basically the same as before. Whereas Steve's is blue with red and white stripes with a white star on the chest with red boots and gloves, mine is red where his is blue with blue and white stripes. Also a white star on the chest. My boots and gloves are blue and whereas his mask is blue, mine is red and also we have the exact same shield. It was pointless to change that design.

Once we got to the gala, we saw Loki about to shoot an old man with his staff thing I jumped in front of him before the blast could hit him. It hit my shield instead and hit Loki.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said. Loki got up smiling.

"The soldiers, the men out of time." Loki said still smiling.

"We're not the ones out of time." I said. I could tell half of the people were amazed by a girl voice. Natasha then decided to let the jet show with a gun pointed right for him.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said over the comm. Loki blasted the jet and they steered it out of the way. Steve threw his shield at him which Loki just swatted away like a fly. I then joined the fight and punched the god in the face. He hit me with his scepter thing and I went flying. I got to my knees and he put his weapon on my head.

"Kneel." Loki said. I smirked before I said, "Not today." And I roundhouse kicked him in the face. Once again, I was thrown away. Then ACDC started to blare through the speakers. Next thing I knew, Iron Man came flying in and shot Loki in the chest before he landed next to us. I got my shield and went to stand next to him.

"Make your move reindeer games." Stark said and then a whole lot of missiles and stuff appeared out of his suit. The Armor on Loki shimmered away and he put his hands up in surrender and Stark said one more time, "Good move." And put all of his weapons away. Steve came by and stood on the other side of Stark with his shield ready.

"Mr. Stark." Steve and I both said at the same time.

"Mystic, Captain." He greeted us both.

We all got back on the jet to go back to the helicarrier. Tony, Steve and I were by the cockpit. "I don't like it." Steve said.

"What, Rock of ages giving up so easily." Stark asked. I gave him a look and he looked at me the same way.

"It will never be that easy. This guy packs a wallop." I said.

"But still you both are still pretty spry, for older people. What's your thing, Polities?" Stark asked.

"What?" Steve and I asked together.

"It's like cow sty nicks. You must have missed some things as you know, spending time as capsicles."

"Fury didn't tell us he was calling you in." I said.

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things fury doesn't tell you." Stark said. Thunder and lightning came unexpectedly and I grabbed onto Steve's arm. We all looked to Loki to see him looking at the roof with a scared expression and I smirked.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said and a few seconds later a bang came from the room making Steve grab hold of me. Stark grabbed his helmet and put it on while Steve and I did the same with our masks. Stark opened the hatch and a really cute guy landed there. But, he had a giant hammer. Loki looked at him in fear. Tony tried to stop him but the guy with the hammer hit him and grabbed Loki and flew off with him.

"Now there's that guy." Stark sighed and moved to the open hatch.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha guessed.

"Think it's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter, if he freezes Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost." Stark said and moved closer to the edge.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." I yelled.

"I have a plan… attack." And Stark flew off into the night. Steve and I went for the parachutes immediately.

"I'd sit this one out cap's." Natasha said.

"I don't see how we can." I said.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one god, Ma'am. And I'm sure he doesn't dress like that." We both grabbed our shields and ran to the hatch and we jumped. I saw a full blown fight going on when we got there and I threw my shield.

"Hey! That's enough." I stated I put my shield back on and jumped from the tree Steve and I were on. Steve followed in suit and we walked up to the other pair. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I have come to put an end to Loki's schemes."

"Then prove it. Put the hammer down." Steve said and pushed me behind him a little.

"Uh yeah, no. Bad call. He loves his ham-" Tony was cut off by the hammer being hit on his chest and he flew back.

"YOU WANT ME TO PUT THE HAMMER DOWN?!" Thor yelled and jumped to where he was about to hit us with his hammer when we raised our shields and it hit them instead. Everything within a 100 yard radius was knocked down including me and Steve. I fell onto a knocked down tree and groaned in pain.

"Melody. Hey, come on. That a girl. Get up." Steve came running and helped me off the tree.

"Well, that hurt." I said and Steve chuckled. "Are we done here?" I asked the other three men in the group and they nodded. Thor went up to get Loki while Tony was going to give Steve and me a ride back to the jet.

As soon as we got back to the helicarrier, we all went to the bridge, except for Tony of course. I sat next to Steve; Natasha sat on one end while Thor and Banner stood. Thor wasn't watching Loki and Fury's conversation but I could tell he was listening. My back still hurt a little from being thrown into a tree but it hurt less. Steve and I put away our shields but kept our suits on. Soon the conversation was over.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Banner asked smiling.

"Loki's going to draw this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked.

"He has an army called the Chitari. He means to lead them into battle. He means for them to win him the earth for in return I guess for the tesseract." Thor said.

"An army, from outer space?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"So, he's building a portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner said.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist." I said.

"He's a friend." Thor said.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Him and one of ours." Natasha said.

"I wonder why Loki let us take him." Steve said.

"He's not leading an army from here." I finished. Everyone looked to us and I sunk into my seat a little bit.

"I don't think we should e focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." I chuckled at Banner's metaphor.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother." Thor defended his brother. I would do it too if mine wasn't dead.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha replied bluntly.

"… He's adopted." Thor responded looking down. I felt my hear go out for him. I really did.

"I think it's about the mechanics. What do they need the iridium for?" Banner asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said coming into the room with Coulson. That guy still freaks me out a little bit. And I just drowned out the rest of what Tony was talking about.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of energy source?" Steve is what brought me back into the land where Tony is talking.

"He would have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin to break through the barrier." Banner said. Stark opened his mouth again and I groaned inwardly. Yay, more science talk. I am a soldier. Not a scientist people.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tuming effect." Who would have known Tony was so much like Howard.

"Well, if he could do that he could that, he could achieve the heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner said.

"Finally, someone who speaks English. It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectronical divisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said and I rolled my eyes.

"…Thanks." Banner said.

"Dr. Banner is only here to locate the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury said finally getting here.

"I'd start with that stick of his…" Steve started.

"It may be magical but it works a lot like a HYDRA weapon." I finished. Everyone in the room turned to look at us in amazement and I just sunk back in my chair again.

"How do you do that? And will you stop it; it's getting kind of creepy." Tony asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We've been able to do it since we got the serum put in us. It's something that's a part of us. We protect each other." Steve answered.

"So that's why you're always following each other around?" Banner asked. I nodded and sunk lower in my chair.

"I don't know about the stick being like a HYDRA weapon, but it is powerful and controlled by the cube. And I would like to know how he used it to make two of the smartest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury asked.

"Monkey's? I do not understand." Thor said.

"I do! I understood that reference." Steve and I said at the same time again. Once again, everyone turned to look at us.

"Shall we play Doctor?" Tony asked Banner.

"Let's go play some." Banner said and they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and I walked into the lab that Stark and Banner were working in just in time to see Stark shock Banner with a little metal rod.

"Ow!" Banner grunted.

"Hey!" Steve yelled. Here we go.

"Nothing?" Stark asked. Bruce just looked amused.

"Are you nuts?" I asked. Stark looked up to the two of us walking into the room.

"Jury's out .You really have got a lid on it haven't ya? What's your secret, mellow jazz, bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Stark asked Banner. I looked to him disbelief as did Steve.

"Is everything a joke to you?" I asked.

"Funny things are." Stark said and pointed to me and Steve.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny. No offense Doctor." Steve added.

"No, it- it's alright. I wouldn't come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Banner reassured us.

"You're tip-toeing big man. You need to strut." Stark said.

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr. Stark." I said while glaring at Stark.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" Stark asked while eating some type of food from a bag. "I can't do all the equation until I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked.

"He a spy. Captain's he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too isn't it?" Stark asked Banner. We all turned to Banner awaiting his answer.

"Uhh. I just want to finish my work here and-" Banner said and of course, Steve cut him off.

"Doctor?"

"A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"We heard it." I said.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Banner said to Stark. Stark offered him some food and Banner gladly accepted. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark tower? That big ugly…" Tony shot a look at Steve, "Building in New York." My wonderful partner finished. I chuckled a little at that.

"It's powered by an Arc Reactor. Self sustaining energy source. That building can run itself for what? A year?" Banner asked Stark. Ugh, so many science terms here.

"That's just a prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." Stark said to us. I rolled my eyes again and leaned against a table.

"So, why didn't SHEILD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner questioned. Good question Banner, good question.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking onto all of SHEILD's secure files." Stark said.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge." Stark looked up to Steve and I and I glared at him. "In a few hours we will know every dirty little secret SHEILD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" I shook my head and walked closer to Steve.

"And yet you're confused as of to why they didn't want you around?" I asked.

"And intelligence organization that fears intelligence is historically not awesome." Stark replied.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who is believed to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them." Steve reminded all of us. I hung my head because I forgot and that is the number one rule of a soldier.

"Following isn't really in my style." Stark looked us in the eyes.

"And you're all about style. Aren't you?" Steve said and I sighed. I knew this was coming.

"Of the people in this room, which is A.) Wearing a spangley outfit and B.) Not a fuse?" Stark asked.

"Steve, Melody? Please tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner asked. I looked at him and lowered my head.

"Just find the cube." Steve ordered and we walked out. We looked around and went down the left hallway. We walked until we found a door and I made Steve open it. We walked inside and heard voices so we jumped onto the catwalk and walked until we found more giant crates. We opened one and there was a big ass gun in it. We looked to each other in fear. We knew SHEILD was doing what we feared. They are using the cube to make weapons like HYDRA.

"Phase two is SHEILD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for us." Steve said placing the gun on the table. And let me tell you, I was angry. Steve and I were glaring at Fury while he spoke.

"Captain's we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that-" Fury was cut off by Stark. Never have I been so thrilled to hear his voice.

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying about?" Stark moved the screen for us to see and there was the gun.

"We were wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." I spat at him when Natasha and Thor walked in. I wasn't just angry anymore. I was pissed.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" The red head asked Banner. He laughed a little bit before he responded.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Banner said and I quickly went closer to Steve.

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?" My eyes went wide at Bruce's statement.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you." She fired back.

"Yes and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHEILD is using the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction." Banner said. I have to agree. I would too.

"Because of him." Fury said and pointed to Thor. I felt my eyes widen at this and my brow furrowed.

"Me?" Thor asked pointing to himself.

"Last year Earth has a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not armed, but we are hopeless, hilariously outgunned." Fury said.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor defended his home.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. They can't be controlled." Fury said. I was a little shocked and that is why Steve said the next line.

"But you control the cube."

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it. And his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said.

"Higher form?" I asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with-" Fury was cut off by Stark once again. Thank you dear Stark.

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again, Stark of how you got your fortune." Fury said.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons he would still be neck deep." Steve said.

"Hold on wait, how is this now about me?" Stark questioned.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" I asked.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor jumped into the conversation. More like argument.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked the Norse god. And then the argument was on. I was arguing with Tony and Steve while Thor, Natasha and Fury were arguing together with Banner.

"You speak of control yet you cause chaos." Thor spoke when it got somewhat quiet.

"This is MO isn't it?" Banner asked. "I mean what are we? A team? No, no we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're- We're a time bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury said and Steve pulled me behind him.

"Come on, why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked. I looked to him in disbelief and he put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You know damn well why, back off." Steve and I said together.

"Oh, I'm starting to make one of you make me." Stark said.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of Amor. Take that off and what are you?" Stave asked. I knew this was coming.

"Genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist." Stark looked him in the eye and said it. I nodded once with Natasha.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve spat. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To until you lay down a wire and let the other guy crawl all over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony interrupted Steve's rant. Thank god. I thought a fight was going to break out between the two. Steve was grinning and I knew that grin anywhere. It's the 'let's go for a couple of rounds' grin. Bruce was smirking while I had fear in my eyes for my partner and other team member.

"Always find a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero." I could see the glint in Steve's eyes and I shook my head. If he got angry that means I would get angry and that means all hell is going to break loose.

"A hero? Like you and Melody? You're both laboratory experiments. Everything special about you two came out of a bottle." Those last words almost break my cool and snap Stark's neck.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve and I said together very dangerously. Thor started laughing bitterly. All the attention was turned to him instead of Stark, Steve and I.

"You people are so petty. And tiny." He said and laughed a little more. Tony and I looked at each other with distaste in our eyes. Steve looked to us and brought me closer to him. Banner said something I couldn't quite make out.

"Agent Romanoff, could you please escort Dr. Banner back to his-" Fury was cut off by Banner.

"Where? You rented my room." He reminded Fury.

"The cell was just in case we need to-"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. Trust me I know. I tried." Banner said and everyone wore shocked faces for a while. Steve brought me closer to him in case of anything happened. "I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

"Dr. Banner. Put down the scepter." Steve spoke up and then I noticed he had it in his hand. The screen beeped and Banner put the scepter down.

"Sorry kids, looks like you don't get to see my party trick after all." Banner said walking past us to go to the screen. Steve let me go but only a little in case of anything happened to me.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked. Natasha ran over to help Banner.

"I can get there faster." Tony said.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor said and Tony tried to leave.

"You're not going alone." Steve and I said together.

"Are you two going to stop me?" Tony asked.

"Put on the suit." Steve ordered. "Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony said and once again the two were toe to toe. Great.

"Put on the suit." Steve ordered.

"Oh my god." Banner said quietly. Right after that an explosion sounded. I fell on the floor on my stomach with Steve next to me on his back, along with Tony. Natasha and Bruce fell through the floor while Fury and Thor fell on the floor.

"Put on the suit." I ordered to Tony while getting up. He nodded.

"Yeah." Steve, Tony and I all ran out the door. Steve and I ran to the sight while Tony ran to get his suit.

"We'll meet you there." I said and Tony and Steve nodded. Steve and I got to the sight and I yelled out. "Stark! Stark were here!"

"Good." He mumbled something else and then clearly, "I need one of you to get to that control panel." Steve nodded and jumped and did a flip to get to it.

"It seems to run on some type of energy." He yelled.

"Well, you're not wrong." Stark mumbled.

"Alright, all the relays are in place. What's our next move?" I jumped to join him and he looked at me strangely.

"Even if I clear the rotors it's not going to start without a jumpstart. I'm going to have to get in there and push." Stark said.

"If that thing gets to full speed, you'll be shredded." I said into the comms.

"That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and-"

"Speak English." Steve and I said together.

"You see that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word." We both jumped over to it and stood next to it. Two men came out and tried to throw a grenade at us which Steve jumped and hit down. They tried firing at us but I just jumped and knocked his gun down. He tried to get into hand in hand combat with me and I just hit his head on the bar and threw him off the ship. The other backed away pretty quickly once they saw that and I grabbed the gun on the floor and jumped back up by the lever. I threw Steve the gun and he started shooting at the other guy while I jumped to his previous spot.

Steve slipped but he grabbed a rope just in time. I jumped and knocked the other guy off the ship before he could shoot anymore. I jumped back up by the lever and grabbed hold of the rope barley.

"Cap hit the lever." Stark said over the comms.

"Give us a minute here!" I yelled into the comms.

"Lever. Now!" Stark was being tossed around under the engine and I could hear the metal. I hit the lever once I knew Steve was safe on the ship floor before hitting the lever. A new guy was shooting at us until Stark flew in and hit the bastard. We all were on the floor and I gave Steve a hug just knowing he was safe.

We all got changed when we heard that Coulson was dead and were sitting in the conference room. Fury wanted to see Steve, Tony and I for some reason.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury threw the cards on the table and I sighed. Steve picked up the one with the most blood on it and looked at the picture of the two of us on the card in our uniforms with our old shields. I put my head down and picked up another one. It was another one of the two of us with our shields but our backs were to each others. I showed it to Steve and he sighed.

"We did an AR view. Our communications, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though because I was playing something riskier.

"There was an idea. Stark knows this. Called the Avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people. See if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to. To fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea.

"And heroes." Stark got up and walked out of the room at those last words. "Well, it's an old fashioned emotion." I then got up and walked out of the room and closer to my room. I went to the one place I thought I could deal with this. Sure the guy might have been a little bit creepy but he was still a good person. Steve found me punching at the punching bag in the gym and the one thing that still haunts me is my brother's death. The memory of him falling had me in tears but I refused to let them fall.

"Melody, Melody snap out of it! I miss him too, but we have a job to do. And a solider always finds the best way to play it out." Steve's voice snapped me out of it when I accidently hit the bag too hard and it went flying across the room and split sand all over the floor.

"I miss my older brother, Steve. That's all I ask for but I can't have him because I let him die. I let him fall. I could have tried more and he would still be here. Bucky was the only family I had left and now I only have you. As soon as this is over I am going to see his grave. Do you think that we can move back to Brooklyn?" I asked him with tears falling down my cheeks. He sighed and removed the tears from my cheeks and pulled me into a hug.

"You're going to be ok. And yes I know. I still miss him too. No matter what's going to happen, you will always have your other brother. Even though, there is one thing I would like. And what I have always wanted to tell you. But not now. Just come on and let's just go finish this thing. Do it for Bucky. Do it for your family. Kill them like its HYDRA and they have Bucky again." Steve said and pulled away from me and grasped me on the shoulders. My breath was coming out ragged and I didn't know what to do.

Steve already talked to Tony and we were leaving for the battle soon and I went to get my suit on. Steve already got his on and I was getting dressed. I finally put on my gloves on and put my shield on my back. We made our way to go find Natasha and found her in the infirmary.

"Time to go." Steve said.

"Go where?" She asked.

"We'll explain on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" I asked.

"I can." A guy walked out of the bathroom. And might I add he was pretty cute. My best guess was Hawkeye.

"You got a suit?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then suit up." Steve said and we walked out of the doorway and into the hallway.

"What is it you want to tell me?" I asked.

"I told you, later. But I promise I will tell you if we both get out of this alive." He said and I felt tears coming.

"What if one of us doesn't?" I asked. He sighed and cupped my cheek in his large hand.

"You know we will. We're a team. If one of us has to carry the other out we will. And you know it." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Please, Steve. I need to know." I was pleading with him. He sighed once again. I had a feeling he didn't feel the same way of being in love with me as I am with him.

"Fine. How about I show you." He said and I must have had a confused look on my face because he kissed me gently. I was shocked for the first few seconds and then my arms went around his neck and went around my waist. I don't care if we are super soldiers or that my brother was his best friend. I know that Bucky would approve of the choice I made. Someone cleared their thought and we pulled apart immediately. There stood Natasha and she said his name was Clint sanding there with smiles on their faces. I blushed and I have a feeling Steve did too and I hid my face under my chocolate brown hair.

"Finally you two kissed. You could see how you felt about each other in your eyes. It was actually kind of cute. You both looked at each other the same way and back each other up. Now, we must be going if we want to catch our jet." Natasha said and I smiled at her and looked up to Steve who was looking down at me. He smiled back and pecked his lips to mine one last time before we pulled apart and I pulled my shield off of my back.

We headed out as Steve made sure his was safely on his arm and mine and our masks were on. Clint looked like a kid in a candy store seeing the two America's in one place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We boarded the ship and the agent said, "You're not authorized to be in here."

"Son, just don't." Steve and I said together. He nodded and ran off the jet. Clint and Natasha went to the controls. Steve and I were behind them. We were following Stark. A couple minutes later we saw the Army and our jet was blown. Steve and I held onto the roof of the jet and pulled ourselves up. We hit the ground and the hatch came out and we all ran out of the ship.

"We got to get back up there." Steve said and I looked to the sky and saw a huge portal with a shit load of aliens coming through. Great. Then a whale like creature came through and my jaw went slack. "Stark, you seeing this?"

"Seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?" Stark asked through the comms.

"Banner?" I asked.

"Just keep me posted." Stark said. Steve and I ran back to Natasha and Clint. "We've got civilians trapped." We all stood and ran to the closet bus.

"Loki." Steve confirmed looking to one of the ships that just passed by.

"Well, fuck." I sated leaning against the taxi we were hiding behind.

"Their fishing the barrel down there." Steve said and Natasha got up and started firing her gun left and right. Barton ran to another taxi to hide behind and I stood up with my shield ready. I raced back over to Clint because I knew that Steve needed to help Natasha more than me.

"We got this. It's good go." Natasha said to Steve and I. I looked to Barton and saw him nod.

"You guys think you can hold them off?" I asked.

"Captain's, it would be my genuine pleasure." Barton said and clicked a button on his bow. I nodded to Steve and we ran off the bridge, jumping in the process and onto a bus. Then onto a car and we flipped and landed on the ground. We ran and were jumping all over cars and debris to get to the police. I helped a few people get off the streets and into a building and went back to running with Steve.

"You need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they are going to be running right into the lines of fire." I said looking around.

"You take them to the basement or to the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve concluded.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you two?" The police man asked. Steve and I looked back at them. Just then an explosion came and a bunch of aliens came down and I knocked the ones on my side off with my shield. Steve and I switched places and did the same to the other side. "I need men in these buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets." The man told the others.

"Well, we got its attention. What the hell is step two?" Stark asked. Steve and I joined the Clint and Natasha and I knocked an alien off of Clint with my shield and he shot it with an arrow. Then a bunch of lighting came down and shocked the rest of the bastards and Thor flew down once they were down.

"What's the news upstairs?" Steve asked while we approached Thor.

"A ball of energy is surrounding the cube it's impermeable." He answered and then Stark came back into the conversation.

"Thor's right. We've got to deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" The one other girl in the group besides me asked.

"As a team." Steve and I answered together.

"I still have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said to me.

"Yeah, well get in line." Clint said while fiddling with his arrows.

"Save it." I said while looking at Clint.

"Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild." Steve said. I wasn't done but ok.

"We've got Stark up top. He's going to need us to-" I cut myself off when an old motorcycle sound was brought to my ears. All of us but Barton looked toward the sound and there was Banner. We walked over to him and I stayed closer to Steve's side.

"So, this all seems, horrible." Banner said.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said.

"Sorry." Banner apologized.

"No. We could use a little worse." Natasha said.

"Stark, we got him." I said into the comms.

"Banner?" Stark asked me. Banner looked to me.

"Just like you said." I said while looking at Banner.

"Then tell him to suit up." Stark said. "I'm bringing the party to you." I stepped closet to Clint in case if he needed anything. Then Stark came by a corner with the huge ass whale behind him.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said. Banner stated walking towards it.

"Dr. Banner. Right now would be a good time to get angry." Steve said and I gulped and moved a little closer to Clint.

"That's my secret Captain's. I'm always angry." And then Bruce turned into the Hulk really fast and punched the whale. I shielded Clint and myself with my shield and Steve did his with Natasha. The mouth went off the bridge and I still had the shield over myself and Clint. We all moved to where we were in a circle and I had my Shield ready. The Hulk roared when all the Aliens screeched.

"Guys." Natasha said and I followed he line of vision and my eyes widened and I moved closer to Steve.

"Call it Captains." Stark said from his suit.

"Alright listen up. Until we can close that portal up there is in containment. Barton, I want you on that roof eyes on everything call out patterns and strains. Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve was ordering everyone again.

"Give me a lift?" Clint asked Stark.

"Right. Better clench up Legolas." Stark said grabbing Clit and they flew off.

"Thor, you got to try and bottle up that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up." Steve ordered once again and he flew off. "Us three, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here."

"And Hulk. Smash." I said pointing to him. He grinned and jumped and started smashing bastards left and right. Natasha was in fight with an alien while I was knocking them away left and right along with Steve. We landed right behind her and she pointed the stick weapon at us and lowered it when she saw it was us.

"Captain's this isn't going to mean a damn thing if we don't shut that portal." She told us sitting on the hood of a cab.

"I think its guns couldn't touch it." I said.

"Well maybe it's not about guns." Natasha offered still looking at the portal.

"You want to get up there you're going to need a ride." Steve said looking up at the sky. I was looking at the bunch of aliens coming our way.

"I have a ride. Could use the boost though." She dropped the weapon and backed up a little bit. Steve backed up a little bit and I was standing guard.

"You sure about this?" I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Her voice cracked and I heard the sound of the shield being used as a spring board. I used my shield to deflect a shot from one of the aliens and they began to close in on us. My back was to Steve's. I used my shield to have Stark's beam hit the aliens and Steve ducked and Stark flew off. An alien was on top of me and I punched it off. Steve ran off to help the people in the bank and I followed. We rolled through a window and Steve threw his shield at the alien with the bomb. The others started shooting at us and I hid behind my shield and it deflected off of it.

"Captain get that damn bomb!" I yelled and knocked one of the aliens out with my shield. The other picked me up from behind and removed my mask. All the people on the floor under us gasped when they saw I was a girl.

"I'm trying, Mystic!" Steve yelled back. I elbowed the damn alien who was holding me in the face and snapped its head off. I pushed it over the railing and the other had Steve so I summoned my shield and threw it at the alien.

"Everyone clear out!" I yelled to all the people under us. They all yelled and ran but a blond stayed for a few seconds just looking at us. One more threw the bomb at us as we jumped out of the window and it hit our shields and flung us out. I was on the sidewalk while Steve got a car to cushion his fall. Lucky bastard.

"You ok, Melody." Steve asked.

"Just Peachy, Captain." I groaned out. He helped me up and gave me back my shield. "Damn, that hurt more than the tree." He chuckled but still looked worried. Our identities were out. That's why. We met up with Thor and were killing bastards left and right. Steve got hit by one of the things and Thor knocked over a car while I went to Steve.

Thor came and helped him up. "You ready for another battle?" Thor asked.

"What, you getting sleepy?" Steve asked. I smiled but frowned when I noticed he was holding his stomach. Thor summoned his hammer back and I summoned my shield back. I moved Steve's hand and looked at the wound. It was bleeding but not that badly as before because the healing in our system came back into his system.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down." Natasha said into the comms.

"Do it!" Steve and I yelled together and I placed a hand on his stomach again.

"No. Wait." Stark said.

"Stark these things are still coming." I said looking to the wound and making sure it wasn't bleeding anymore. Steve flinched when I pressed harder.

"I've got a nuke coming. And it's going to blow in less than a minute." Stark said. I looked into Steve's blue eyes that met mine and made his sit down on a cab hood while he finished healing. "And I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve said. We watched as Tony went into the portal.

"Close it." I ordered Natasha when all the aliens went down. Natasha closed it but not before Stark came through.

"Son of a gun." Steve and I said together. I smiled but frowned when I noticed that he wasn't slowing down.

"He isn't slowing down." Thor said and started swinging his hammer around until the hulk came in and grabbed him mid air an slid down a building with Stark in his arms until he crashed on the ground, himself first. Thor, Steve and I ran to the two and we knelt down next to Tony when Thor flipped him over and got his face mask off. I leaned down to check if he was breathing but couldn't find any trace.

I felt tears gather in my eyes until the Hulk roared and Tony woke up gasping. I leaned closer to Stark with Steve and I smiled.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me no body kissed me. Unless it was you, Melody." Stark said and I rolled my eyes.

"We won." Steve and I said together nodding.

"Alright, hey. Alright good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just, take a day. You ever tried Shwarmba? There's a Shwarmba joint about two blocks from here." Steve was smiling at Tony's ranting. "I don't know what it is but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor reminded us. I nodded but was still smiling at Tony.

We were all panting until Tony broke that silence, "And then Shwarmba after."

Loki was trying to get up the stairs from where the hulk smashed him into the floor which I find hilarious. I was standing next to Steve with my arms crossed and my shield in front of my stomach. He looked over at us and saw Clint have an arrow pointed at him and looked scared. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Hulk was pissed.

The next day we were all in central park on the bridge. Loki was in chains and had a muzzle on his mouth. I was next to Steve, Selvig and Banner were putting the Tesseract in the case Stark designed for it with him watching. Thor was next to Loki; Clint was next to Natasha. I looked at the Tesseract with hatred and so was Steve. That thing had put us through enough.

Thor came and gave me a hug and I hugged him back. Steve put his arm around my shoulders and Natasha whispered something to Clint in his ear and he cracked a smile. Loki grabbed onto the Tesseract case and Thor twisted his hand and they were gone. Natasha gave Bruce his bag and gave me a hug as well. Clint shook hands with Clint and Tony while Tony and Bruce gave me hugs. I wasn't going to let them go that easily.

"Come by sometime. We would love for the Stark Tower to become the Avengers tower. And Cap, treat her good." Tony said and Steve and I nodded. Bruce and Tony got into the sports car and drove off. Steve and I got onto his motorcycle and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Soon enough we were driving into the soldiers graves from world war two and we walked up to Bucky's.

Tears were falling from my eyes and Steve gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He nodded to me and I placed the flowers on the grave along with replica shields of ours. I made them stick into the ground to where only Steve and I can pull it out and put a kiss on my fingers and touched it to the headstone.

"You going to be ok?" Steve asked.

I nodded, "It's a soldier's duty. Always be ready. For anything." My eyes narrowed on the HYDRA sign on the gravestone a few rows back. He nodded and followed my eyes. Then a bullet whizzed past us and into the grave of Bucky. I turned around and my eyes locked on the same blue eyes as mine. The ones of what looked like my brother but I knew it wasn't. Then the person stepped out into the light and I gasped and hit Steve's arms to make him turn around.

"Bucky?" We asked together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I own nothing**

"Bucky?" Steve and I asked together. A guy who looked just like my older brother.

"My little sister. Did you miss me?" Bucky asked. He came closer to me and wrapped me in a hug. I pulled Steve in it too.

"Bucky? How the hell are you still alive?" I asked. "You fell from the train and down almost 1500 feet."

"Apparently as soon as I hit the snow I was placed in some ice like you guys. I was just defrosted by some people. I went straight to finding you when I saw you guys on the news. That Captain and Mystic America are still alive. I went and looked for everyone that we knew. Howard is dead; Peggy is alive but lives out of the country, and everyone else I couldn't get any information on."

"Oh my god. Steve, my brother is alive. My wish did come true." I looked into my partner's blue eyes with mine and pulled both my boys into a hug. "Bucky, you have no idea how much I've missed you. And how much you have missed."

"I've missed you both so much. And what is going on between you two? Did you finally find out you like each other?" Bucky asked. My eyes widened and I pulled away from the other two.

"What? You knew he liked me and you didn't tell me?!" I yelled.

"You knew she liked me and you didn't tell me?!" Steve yelled at the same time as me.

"We'll this just got very awkward." Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and I glared at my brother.

"You will explain this later. Just let me make a call and I will have a friend come and get us. You can explain when we get there." I moved away from the boys and saw them in a conversation. I reached Stark's number and called him.

'_You have reached the life sized model of Tony Stark. Please leave a message.' _Tony's voice came through.

"Stark, this is serious. I need your help with something real quick." This seemed to spark his interest.

'_What is it, Melody?' _Banner's voice came through.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked.

'_Yup.' _Both answered.

"Something came up and I need you to come and get me and Steve. We're at the Memorial Graveyard for World War two veterans. Please Stark. Someone from our past came and he is very important to me. Please. You can even bring us to the tower." He hummed but agreed.

"Stark's on his way. Knowing him, he should be here within ten minutes or less." I said walking up to the two.

"Stark? You called Stark? Really, Melody. Of all people in the world, him?" Steve asked.

"They're going to want to meet Bucky sooner or later. Might want to go ahead and get it over with, Steve. Banner might be coming too because he was with him when I called."

"Stark? As in Howard?" Bucky asked. I shook my head.

"No, his son. We just fought with him in the battle in Manhattan. Now, since Stark will be here any minute or one of his body guards, we better get moving." Both nodded and I jumped on Steve's back. I couldn't do this before the serum. I was afraid I might crush him. Bucky I always could, even though I never did because I was always in dresses.

Soon enough Stark was there and Steve was leaving on the motorcycle. We were going back to Stark or now Avengers Tower. Bucky and I rode with Stark and Banner in the back of a limo.

"So, who is he again and why do you look so much alike?" Tony asked.

"Told you he's a lot like Howard. And Tony, this is my brother Bucky. Bucky, this is Tony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner." I introduced the three in the limo.

"So, you're the famous Bucky Barnes. Cap and Melody have told us so much about you. May I ask one question though?" Stark asked.

"Sure." Bucky answered. I got ready to hit Stark upside the head. I nodded to Bruce and he did the same thing.

"How are you alive? OW!" Banner and I both hit him upside the head. Bucky chuckled a little bit.

"When I fell from the train I was impacted in ice like Steve and my little sister. Who is not so little anymore." Bucky said.

"Did you know that she and capsicle are dating? The two Capsicles are dating. Just found that out myself. And they finish each other's sentences and they talk at the same time. A lot." I blushed while avoiding my brother's eyes. I kicked Stark in the shin and he copied the action.

"Melody, body parts to yourself." Bucky warned me. I nodded and moved to where I was sitting with my back against the seats.

"Mystic America is afraid of her big brother. I think I just found a weakness. Away from Cap of course." Stark said and I glared at him. Bucky placed his hand on my knee and about ten minutes later we in front of the tower. Steve was there already and I led Bucky up to the penthouse.

"Hey. How was your ride with Tony?" Steve asked while we waited for the elevator. I pecked his lips once before answering.

"I about killed him three times. How do you think?" I asked. He smiled and placed his lips gently to mine. A throat cleared and I pulled away to look at my annoying older brother.

"You better not hurt her, Steve. If you do, be ready for a beat down." The annoying older brother said. I rolled my eyes and leaned into the other Captain's chest.

"If he hurts me I will- and he knows it- kick his ass." I said and Steve nodded from still behind me.

"And if I hurt her I would probably never forgive myself, Bucky. And I kept my promise. I told you I would and I did. I never let any harm come to her except when she almost died in the plane." Steve said to Bucky. I had a confused look on my face.

"What promise?" I asked. Both looked at each other and shared a look. They looked back to me.

"I promised Bucky that if he died in the war that I would take care of you. And I lived up to that promise and kept you safe. And I am still living up to it today." Steve said and I looked in shock to the man I love and my brother. I pulled away from Steve and leaned against the wall. "Don't be mad. I was just doing what my best friend asked me to do."

"I can't believe you two. You should know that I can take care of myself, Bucky. I didn't need your best friend to do it for me." I shook my head and walked out of the elevator and onto the couch between Clint and Natasha. Both looked at me and saw the anger in my eyes and looked away. They looked to the elevator and saw my idiotic boyfriend and brother come into the room. I just got up and left to go to the roof. I was done with the idiotic pair for now.

I looked up to the sky and thought of my mom and dad. They were both dead. Have been since before Bucky and I joined the army. Dad was killed when Steve's dad was and then mom died of a heart attack. Thunder rolled in and I knew who was coming and I smiled. I moved to where I was on the walk and looking up at the roof before Thor landed on the gravel roof.

"Melody! So good to see you again!" Thor boomed and jumped from the very top and gave me a bone crushing hug.

**3****rd**** person pov**

Steve watched as Thor embraced his girl. The woman he loved but knew she was mad at him. Bucky came up beside him to watch the two avengers talk and talk and then Thor bringing her into a hug.

"She loves you, Steve. She told me herself when we were in our time. I swear to god, Steve, I can see it in her eyes and I can see it in your eyes too. You love her back. God, you two are so naïve sometimes. Thank you for keeping my little sister safe, Steve. I can tell you love her. She always cared about you, you know? When we got home from hanging out with you she would talk about you all night and I could barely stand it." Bucky chuckled watching his baby sister.

"I know but she's mad at me now. I don't know how I'm going to make this one up to her, Bucky. I've always been able to make everything up to her. I honestly do love her. With all my heart. I just want her to be happy. That's all I have done since we woke up." Steve said and his heart broke at the sight of Thor and Melody so close.

"Come on man. We need to have some catching up to do." Bucky said and grabbed his best friend's arm finally tearing his gaze away from his sister and the Norse god. Steve shook his head and followed Bucky to the gym. Steve was already at the punching bag. He had already knocked down three and still had three to go.

Melody walked into the gym smiling but frowned when she saw the three punching bags on the wall with sand pouring out of them. Bucky was leaning against a pillar next to her boyfriend.

**Melody POV**

I sighed and walked closer to the pair of idiots. I love them both dearly. One was my brother and the other was my partner and boyfriend.

"You know, it's not healthy for you to take out your anger on a punching bag after a fight. And I know you, Steve. You're trying to see if you can knock all six off their chains." I said when I reached them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you suggest then?" Steve turned to look at me and I sighed. His face was beaded with sweat along with his torso.

"That you talk it out and stop punching, punching bags off their chains. Trust me, I know." I said and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "And I know that the other idiot in your duo is trying to convince you to do this."

"Hey!" Bucky protested and I smiled a little. I whipped around and faced my brother with an eyebrow raised. "I wanted to see how many he could knock of their chains. It's really cool." I rolled my eyes.

"I can do it too." I punched the bag once and it went flying into the wall. Bucky's jaw dropped and I smirked.

"Holy shit! My little sister is a bad ass!" I rolled my eyes at my brother and turned back to Steve. My eyes softened by the sight of him. He looked torn.

"Bucky, I love you, but can we have a minute alone?" I asked my big brother. I didn't see him nod but I did see him walk out of the door to the gym. "Steve, look, I'm really sorry I blew up on you guys earlier. It's just; I can take care of myself. Talking with Thor made me realize the thing that matters most to me. And it's not Bucky or the other Avengers. It's you, Steve. You're the most important thing in the world to me. You are the reason we survived that crash in the plane. You are the person that keeps me sane." I had tears in my eyes while he unwrapped his knuckles.

"You know, when Bucky and I first met you, we were just kids. Even then I thought you were cute. And then you grew up to be a skinny twig. Even then I thought you were still adorable. And then we both joined the army and had the serum put in us and we both came out to be super heroes. The reason I fell in love with you when we were kids but didn't realize it was because of your heart. Not how you looked. That's how Peggy fell for you. It's how I fell for you. I just didn't realize it back then.

"I was too afraid to admit that to my best friend at the time. The only reason I am telling you this now is because-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"I know. Bucky told me everything. I'm not mad at you. If anything, I am glad that the feeling is mutual because the same thing happened to me when we were kids." Steve cupped my cheek in his massive hand and looked down at me. I once again had tears in my eyes but these were happy tears.

"So, is everyone happy at everyone again?" I rolled my eyes at the sound of my brother's voice and twirled around to see him leaning against a column smirking. I rolled my eyes again and motioned him to come to me. His smirk dropped immediately and he came closer and I smirked at his face.

"Don't hurt him." Steve whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Not too bad. Maybe a little punch to the arm and leave bruise." I said and leaned into his sweaty torso which I frankly didn't care about right now. Bucky was now in front of me and I could see the look of fear on his face. I smirked again and I felt Steve smile into my hair and nod his head. "Now, Bucky. I am going to teach you a lesson about invading on your little sister's privacy. Also you're best friend's. And the two just so happens to be super soldiers. So there, my innocent brother, you shall feel the wrath of your sister about invading privacy."

I smirked and walked closer and he walked back. "Come on, Bucky, it's not going to hurt that bad." I said.

"Come on, Steve. Help me out a little bit here." Buck said and looked back to Steve who was smirking and shook his head. I took that as an advantage and sped over to my brother and grabbed his arm. His breath became out fast and ragged and I looked back to Steve who nodded to me. I took a deep breath and controlled my strength and punched him on the upper arm and he immediately yelled, "OW! Damn that hurt, Melody!" I just smiled and walked back to Steve who wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. Bucky was rubbing where I hit him and I rolled my eyes again.

I felt something wrong with my suit and took off running to where we keep the suits. And there was all the red was neon pink.

"STARK! BARTON! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed.

"What happened?" Steve asked when he found me by my suit. I moved out of the way and he ran over to his and his was neon green where blue was. "YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!" He yelled and we stormed out of the room and up to where the rest of the team were in the main room.

"You two are so dead! What were you thinking to dye our suits neon colors?!" I yelled when I got closer to the team. Clint and Tony smirked and stood. "You two need to go down there and go dye our suits back to the way they were before I decide this becomes a full out prank war. And trust me, I have had them, and always with these two idiots. And they were the best pranksters in our time. So, go down now, before it ends up getting someone hurt." Both nodded and ran to the elevator. "One day, they will end up dead by my hand." I sighed out and sat on an arm chair with my hand in my hair.

"Screw not pranking them back. Boys get ready to come up with ideas. It's about to come down to a war. Who is a good pranker?" I asked and Natasha raised her hand. "You wanna prank Barton and Stark?" She nodded with a smirk and we laughed.

"We have another team member added to our group." Bucky said. We all chuckled and I ran to the elevator with the other three following. We reached the floor that Steve, Bucky and I would be sharing that has two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and an office for when someone needs to do paper work or something like that. We sat down in the living room with me in Steve's lap on an arm chair with Bucky and Natasha on the couch next to each other. It's no secret they find each other attractive. I wouldn't blame Bucky; she is a very attractive woman.

"Alright, down to business. We need pranks for those two." I said. I had already told JARVIS to keep this conversation from Tony.

"Well, Clint has always hated the color purple. Also, he hates it when people mess with his hair products. So, I'm thinking that we go in, we put purple hair coloring in his shampoo, take his hair gel and put glue in it, then I say since he's scared to death of clowns is put a bunch of posters in his room with clowns on them and then have one hiding in his closet and when he sees he will scream like a little girl." Natasha said. Bucky's jaw was dropped and I walked over and closed it. I rolled my eyes and sat back on Steve's lap.

"I think that is awesome. Now, only Tony. What shall we do for him? He's a lot like Howard and loves his work and his hair. Oh! I know. We can go in, since he hates the color yellow, put neon hair dye in his shampoo, then go and paint all of his suits neon yellow." Everyone looked to me in amazement and I shrugged.

"That's the Melody I remember!" Bucks said and I smirked. Sometimes he reminds me of Howard. I sighed and looked at my lap.

"Hey, I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." I said and walked into my room across from Steve and Bucky's. I looked out of the window and I could have sworn I saw Howard's face. I closed my eyes tightly and let the grieve wash over me. I thought that he was the one. We thought that we were going to get married and have kids. But I guess that he moved on after every one thought we were dead.

I mean, look at where I am now, in Howard's son's tower he made. He reminds me so much of him and it makes a tug in my heart when he shows the resemblance. I just have one question for Tony tomorrow.

"You ok, Melody?" Steve asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. Just seeing Bucky today brought memories I never thought I would remember." I said and looked up to the night sky.

"Is it him? Howard?" He asked and I nodded. "I know how you feel. I still have flashbacks from when we just joined the army and I just met Peggy. I still have flashbacks of her and see her face sometimes. I miss them too." I nodded again but still didn't turn around because tears were in my eyes. I promised myself I would never cry over a guy but I fell in love with Howard. Or I thought I did.

But apparently he wasn't the one for me. Steve was.

Said man sighed and shut my door while leaving the room and I let a tear fall from my eyes. I got changed for bed in one of Steve's shirts that I stole from him when we lived in the apartment. I crawled into the king sized bed that was incredibly comfy. About twenty minutes later I was asleep with a pillow cuddled to my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I sadly do not own marvel yet**

**Melody**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I had a feeling that Steve was making breakfast because Bucky couldn't cook to save his life. I rolled out of bed and walked into the joining bathroom to take a quick shower. I made sure to check the shampoo before I used it, along with my conditioner. Certain people would do stuff to it.

"There's the sleeping beauty." Bucky said when I walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him behind the bar. Steve sat a plate of pancakes in front of me and I leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. He blushed and I smirked knowing I had embarrassed him in front of my brother. He sat another one in front of Bucky but my brother didn't do the same thing. Thank god because that would be a little awkward.

"Shut up Buck Andwar-" I was interrupted by my brother.

"You know I hate that name."

"I know, why do you think I use it?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. He narrowed his eyes at me and I shrugged.

"Are you going to ask Tony about you know who?" Steve asked and I nodded once before finishing my food and giving Steve a peck to the cheek and same with Bucky before walking out the door.

"Tony?" I called out into his lab. I heard a thump and smiled knowing it was his head banging against the bottom of a table. Howard used to do that all the time and I would always laugh at him. In a few seconds his head popped up and he smiled.

"What can I do for you, Melody?" He asked as I sat on a vacant table near his.

"I know you and your father didn't have a healthy relationship, but I need to know if he was happy when he died." I said and looked down.

"Hold on wait, you're Melody Barns?" I nodded at him. "He used to tell me that you were so sweet yet feisty. He was in love with you. If I would have known you were coming back I would've told him to hang on a little longer. I have some of the stuff he always told me to keep here in the tower if you want to look at it." He suggested and I felt tears coming.

"Could I?" He nodded and led me to the elevator before hitting one of the top floors. In 2 minutes we walked into a white room with a bunch on containers and cardboard boxes.

"You can look through. Do you want me to stay?" The son of one of my ex's asked.

"You don't have to." I said and walked over to the closest box and opened it. I took in a shaky breath when I saw it full of pictures of us. I picked up the first one that was black and white with us at a party.

"You ok, Melody?" Tony asked me and I nodded before wiping the tear the made its way from my eye. "Hey, I think I found something he wanted to tell you." He handed me a letter with my name written in cursive writing. "You want me to stay?"

"Sure, I'm going to need someone to go get Steve and Bucky if I have a breakdown." I said and opened the letter to see Howard's writing.

_Dearest Melody, _

_If you are reading this than that means someone found you and it wasn't me. I left everything to my son because I knew he would soon enough find out who you are and find you before going through the things I left. I knew the first thing you would do was ask about me. I left all the things of us in most of the cardboard boxes and some containers. _

_I left the necklace I had made for you so you will always have part of me with you in the box this letter comes with. It is a 15 carat diamond with a gold chain. It comes with matching earrings that I knew you would love. Please take them and keep them with you. It is always a part of me with you. _

_I know that you never thought I loved you but I did and still do. Even when I am gone which will be soon, you know that I love you and always will. And you must know that I spent my entire life looking for you and Captain before I soon got too old to do this. _

_Tony will take care of you and if not, Steve will. I know you two had liked each other even before we got together. He will protect you even more than I ever could. He's a super hero like you and you two have known each other since you were children. If we could never be together like we wanted, then you deserve to be happy with someone who will make you happy and be with you for the rest of your life. _

_Be careful and have a nice, full life without me, my love. _

_Howard Stark._

Tears were flowing down my cheeks when I finished the letter and let the paper flutter to the floor. Tony pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shirt. I found it pathetic that I was crying into the man who's the son of my first love.

Ten minutes later I pulled away from Tony and he gave me a sad smile. I took in a shaky breath and pulled the box with the necklace and earrings from the box.

"What's that?" Tony asked me and I just ignored him before opening the box to the matching diamonds. His jaw dropped when he read the small note that came with it as I put the necklace on. "My father got you this?" I nodded and held the necklace before grabbing a locket from another box. I opened it before letting out another shaky breath when seeing pictures of Howard and I on either side. "He told me he wanted you to have it. He said it was yours before you crashed into the ice." I nodded and put it into my pocket.

The rest of the day that's all I did, was go through all the boxes of Howard and I's stuff.

"Where were you all day?" Bucky asked me when I walked into the living room. His eyes widened when he saw the necklace I had on and then looked to the bag I had in my hand. "Howard?" I nodded and went into my room before taking off the necklace.

"I know you're there." I said as I looked to the doorway to see Steve watching me. I sighed and walked closer to him.

"I know that necklace is from him. And all that stuff in the bag. It's alright if you miss him. Just promise me that you won't do anything that might come between us."

"I promise. I miss him but what me and Howard had never comes between us." I said and leaned up to kiss him quickly. I pulled away but he followed me and deepened the kiss. I smiled and placed my arms behind his neck and his went to my waist. I could feel him smirking as our lips clashed together in perfect rhythm.

"Okay, I think that's enough before you two have sex." I very angrily glared at my brother who was standing in the doorway smirking.

"I really hate you right now. You're lucky I'm not in the mood to punch you." I said as Steve chuckled and brought me even closer to where our chests were touching.

"And you're lucky that I can hold her for not. But when you go to sleep, its fair game." I smirked at the other brunette at the blonde's words. That made Bucky afraid.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend but me protecting my little sister from doing something she might regret later." I rolled my eyes at my brother and reached up to peck Steve's lips.

"Alright, now, boys. Out of the room! Leave me in peace!" I exclaimed and pushed them out the door before going to change. I changed into a tank top with mine and Steve's shields on it and bright green shorts before climbing in bed and looking at one of the pictures framed of Howard and I at one of the dances he took me to for our first date.

A lone tear made its way down my cheek and I wiped it away.

Soon enough, I was asleep with tears flowing down my cheeks. I felt the other side of the king size bed sink down and a very muscular arm wrap around my waist. I looked back and saw none other than my blue eyed boyfriend.

"Go back to sleep. I'm here." I nodded and placed my head on his chest and used that as a pillow. "I'm right here." I fell asleep pretty quickly with him rubbing his hand gently up and down my arm.


End file.
